


Sinner

by underthesunlight



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Drabble, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, all about the emotions, but with a hopeful hint, this is very short so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesunlight/pseuds/underthesunlight
Summary: Maybe Elia isn’t a child of God anymore.





	Sinner

_sinner_ hurls Mrs. Santini.  
_faggot_ spits Mr. Santini.  
_Elia_ cry Miss Santini the first, the second and the third.

Miss Santini the fourth only watches him with stunned eyes.

The punch to his stomach slams harder than the door in his face, it knocks the breath out of him all the same. 

_silence_ meets him on the threshold of church.  
_we’re closing_ says the waitress.

The tears won’t fall and Elia won’t beg them to. 

_Darling_ , Filippo will say when he finds Elia sitting on the stairs to his flat.  
_Darling_ , he will say again a hand on his cheek. 

Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an actual drabble (100 words) to kick off my DareToWrite challenge but this one last Darling wouldn't go and since I do whatever I want, here is a 100 words plus 1! I love Elia Santini with my whole heart. 
> 
> **written for n°133** : Sinner


End file.
